Des inconnus pas si étrangers
by nina78
Summary: Alors que Chris est revenu dans le passé et pas tout seul, c'est le moment fatidique qui changera tant de points de vues.


Bonjour à tous! Cette fiction est écrite dans un but non lucratif et seul le OC m'appartient et comme vous l'aurez remarquer son nom est inspiré d'une autre série . Cette fiction est un OS mais il est possible que j'en écrive peut-être une suite plus tard. Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires ;)

* * *

Cela fait 3 mois que Chris est arrivé dans la famille Halliwell dans le but de sauver Wyatt, seulement il n'est pas venu seul, il est venu avec une jeune sorcière assez puissante: Parker. Ils se sont présentés auprès des sœurs et de Léo comme Chris et Parker Perry, un frère et une sœur tout simplement.

Chris était donc l'être de lumière des sœurs et Parker les aidaient dans la chasse aux démons. Pourtant, ils ne perdaient pas de vue leur objectif : faire en sorte que le Wyatt de leur temps redevienne le bon sorcier auquel il était prédestiné à être.

Pour cela, ils avaient besoin d'un parchemin et tout deux savaient parfaitement où il devait se trouvé : le grenier. Malheureusement, ils ne se sont pas encore retrouvés seuls à cet endroits mais aujourd'hui était LE jour. Même si les sœurs et Léo se méfiaient encore énormément de Chris, ils commençaient à avoir confiance en Parker. Les sœurs appréciaient son caractère qui n'inspirait pas à la méfiance. Phoebe aimait sa douceur qui nuançait l'explosivité de Chris, Paige aimait la sorcière et ses pouvoirs qui leur étaient très utile et puis ça faisait une personne de plus qui pouvait s'éclipser en cas de problème et donc aidée Piper et Phoebe qui n'avaient pas ce don. Piper, elle, trouvait de la familiarité que ce soit chez Parker ou en son frère mais pas la même, elle se demandait quelque fois si ils étaient vraiment frère et sœur, elle se méfiait tant de Chris. Et puis, le fait que Parker avait un prénom commençant par un P la troublait.

* * *

Ce jour là, les sœurs avaient laissées Parker faire des recherches sur un démon alors que Piper était au P3, Phoebe au journal, Paige chez son nouveau petit copain et Léo auprès des fondateurs. Pour tout le monde Chris était en train de cherché des passages spatiaux temporels, sauf que dès que Parker se retrouva seule, de petites lueurs bleues se montrèrent dans le grenier Halliwell laissant Chris apparaître.

"Dis donc t'était pas pressé!" Dit rapidement la jeune sorcière.

"Mais!" Râla Chris. "Piper vient juste de partir."

"Ouais, peut-être mais on a du boulot."

"Pour une fois, on est d'accord. Étape n°1 : trouvé le passage dans le mur."

Les 2 sorciers mi êtres de lumière commencèrent à fouiller alors que Paige avait apparu sur le pallier et les observa en silence.

-Parker, t'es sûr de l'endroit ?

-Mais oui, Prue me l'avait décrit avec précision.

Le nom de la sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais connu fit pâlir Paige et sans que les Perry ne comprirent quelque chose, sa voix se fit entendre « cristaux » appela-t-elle, et en quelques secondes une cage enferma Parker et Chris et malgré les efforts de ce dernier, il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'échapper.

* * *

Paige était froide et ne prononçait pas un mot et en quelques minutes toute la famille était réunie, mais ce que les sorciers ne comprenaient pas c'était ce silence. Eux mêmes n'osaient pas parler. Au bout d'un moment, Parker remarqua que les sœurs préparaient une potion, elle regardait les ingrédients et comprit. A ce moment là ,elle était si pâle que Chris eu peur qu'elle s'évanouisse, il se rapprocha d'elle, dans leur prison de cristal et la regarda interrogatif. « potion vérité » étaient les seuls mots que Parker réussi à dire alors qu'elle fondait en larmes. Ces mots rendit Chris fou de rage :

"NON ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, on a le futur à protéger, on ne peut pas tout dire, tout mettre en danger, faites nous confiance, on ne veut que sauver Wyatt!" Supplia Chris auprès des cristaux sans les touchés pour éviter l'électrocution.

"Vous êtes deux menteurs, deux voleurs et DEUX USURPATEURS!" S'énerva Piper.

"Ne faites pas ça, je vous en …"

Parker n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le sort était lancé. Elle regarda Chris et ils se fit la promesse silencieuse de tenir le plus longtemps possible.

Alors que tout le monde bombardèrent Chris de question qui n'avait pas encore craqué, Parker se leva:

"STOP!" Cria-t-elle. "Son secret est précieux, posez moi des questions."

Chris n'en revenait pas, il la regardait douloureusement se disant que c'était peut-être la bonne solution.

"Êtes-vous frère et sœur?" Commença Phoebe.

"Non."

"Quel est ton nom?" Continua Paige.

"Parker … Swan."

"Léo cherche dans l'annuaire Swan, on peut peut-être trouvé ses parents, la raison pour laquelle elle est ici et aussi se prénom il me trouble vraiment!" Fit ironiquement Piper.

"NON!" Cria Parker. "Et mon prénom ils ne sauront pas l'expliqué puisque ce n'est pas eux qui me l'ont donné."

"PARDON ?!" Dit toute la famille.

"Mes parents sont morts attaqués par des démons quand je n'avait que 2 jours.'

"Qui t'as élever ?" Demanda Piper et son côté maternelle qui remontait en elle.

"Prue Halliwell." Fit Parker les larmes aux yeux tandis que la famille ne comprenait plus rien. "Lorsque mes parents sont morts" continua-t-elle "les fondateurs ont donné une mission à Prue : m'élevé de manière à ce que mes pouvoirs ne viennent jamais renforcer les forces du mal pendant plus d'une dizaine d'année, elle m'as donc prénommée avec un prénom commençant par un P, elle y tenait beaucoup, m'a appris à me servir de mes pouvoirs et lorsque sa mission à touchée à sa fin, elle m'a offert les pouvoirs d'être de lumière qu'elle avait reçu momentanément et m'as mise sur le chemin de ses sœurs pour que je soit toujours en sécurité."

"Nous t'avons élevé ?" Demanda intriguée Paige.

'Vous … pas exactement." Dit Parker en fixant Piper.

Cette dernière reculait perdue dans ses pensées, Parker avait été élevée par Prue ? Sa sœur tant aimée qui lui manquait tellement et elle commença à penser à elle tandis que tant de paroles résonnait dans sa tête et peu à peu le puzzle se construisit, Parker avait grandi ici avec Wyatt, c'est pour cela qu'elle voulait le sauvé, mais Chris alors, Piper regarda le jeune homme, cet air familier était de plus en plus présent en elle et elle pensait à Prue, il avait les mêmes pouvoirs, le même caractère, celui des Halliwell et si il était ici pour sauvé Wyatt, c'est qu'il tenait à lui et à part un petit frère et une presque sœur personne ne peut aimé assez pour faire tant de sacrifice, elle le fixait et avait comprit c'était son fils qu'on était en train de juger comme un criminel. Piper regarda un peu autour d'elle, elle voyait Phoebe qui regardait les 2 sorciers avec un début de tendresse, Paige qui les regardait avec méfiance alors que Léo ne voyait toujours en eux que 2 ennemis et Piper, elle, y voyait sa famille.


End file.
